


Keep him Safe

by halcyonicgrey



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonicgrey/pseuds/halcyonicgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small talk between Molly and Sherlock post-Reichenbach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep him Safe

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed. Just a small plot that jumped in my head. Written in about ten minutes.

“He’s heartbroken, Sherlock. He won’t go out, won’t talk to anyone. He went to his therapist once. Never went back. He’s so lost. I think you made him feel alive, Sherlock. You told me to take care of him, but I don’t know how. “

“I know. You have to try for me, please, Molly.” Sherlock voices breaks and Molly can only nod.

“Of course. Whatever you need me to do. You’re not coping well either, are you?”

Sherlock shakes his had slightly. “This is exactly why I kept myself separated from feelings, so the physical pain was all I felt. Now, He makes me feel alive. Leaving him is breaking me.”

“You love him, don’t you?” Sherlock takes in a deep breath and nods, eyes closed.

“Come here.” Molly starts to pull him into a hug. “I know you aren’t much for physical contact, but it helps, it really helps.”   
Sherlock slowly brings his arms up around Molly’s shoulders. He finds that it does. It focuses his thoughts and eases his mind.

Sherlock starts to sob. Voice breaking again, he tries to speak. Molly soothes him by rubbing small circles on his back. “I don’t know how to let him go. I can’t let him go.”

As much as Molly wants to sob with him, she stays strong. Strong, Trustworthy Molly. “You told me this is to keep him safe. Focus on that. Find every trace of Moriarty, then you can go back to him. In the meantime, take care of yourself, and I’ll take care of him for you. I’m not you, but I’ll do what I can. Then you two can take care of each other, like you’ve always meant to do.”

Sherlock pulls back and looks straight into Molly’s eyes. “Thank you.”


End file.
